The present invention relates to methods and instruments for performing an interbody fusion of a disc space between two adjacent vertebrae. Specifically, the invention concerns laparoscopic techniques and instruments to prepare a fusion site and to insert fusion devices and implants.
The number of spinal surgeries to correct the causes of low back pain has steadily increased over the last several years. Most often, low back pain originates from damage or defects in the spinal disc between adjacent vertebrae. The disc can be herniated or can be suffering from a variety of degenerative conditions, so that in either case the anatomical function of the spinal disc is disrupted. The most prevalent surgical treatment for these types of conditions has been to fuse the two vertebrae surrounding the affected disc. In most cases, the entire disc will be removed, except for the annulus, by way of a discectomy procedure. Since the damaged disc material has been removed, something must be positioned within the intradiscal space, otherwise the space may collapse resulting in damage to the nerves extending along the spinal column.
The intradiscal space is often filled with bone or a bone substitute in order to prevent disc space collapse and to promote fusion of the two adjacent vertebrae. In early techniques, bone material was simply disposed between the adjacent vertebrae, typically at the posterior aspect of the vertebrae, and the spine column was stabilized by way of a plate or a rod spanning the affected vertebrae. Once fusion occurred the hardware used to maintain the stability of the segment became superfluous. Moreover, the surgical procedures necessary to implant a rod or plate to stabilize the level during fusion were frequently lengthy and involved.
It was therefore determined that a more optimal solution to the stabilization of an excised disc space is to fuse the vertebrae between their respective end plates, preferably with the need for anterior or posterior plating. There have been an extensive number of attempts to develop an acceptable intradiscal implant that could be used to replace a damaged disc and maintain the stability of the disc interspace between the adjacent vertebrae, at least until complete arthrodesis is achieved. These xe2x80x9cinterbody fusion devicesxe2x80x9d have taken many forms. For example, one of the more prevalent designs takes the form of a cylindrical implant. These types of implants are represented by the patents to Bagby, U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,269; Brantigan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,915; Ray, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,961,740 and 5,055,104; and Michelson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,247. In these cylindrical implants, the exterior portion of the cylinder can be threaded to facilitate insertion of the interbody fusion device, as represented by the Ray, Brantigan and Michelson patents. In the alternative, some of the fusion implants are designed to be pounded into the intradiscal space and the vertebral end plates. These types of devices are represented by the patents to Brantigan, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,743,256; 4,834,757 and 5,192,327.
Interbody fusion devices can be generally divided into two basic categories, namely solid implants and implants that are designed to permit bone ingrowth. Solid implants are represented by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,878,915; 4,743,256; 4,349,921 and 4,714,469. The remaining patents discussed above include some aspect that permits bone to grow across the implant. It has been found that devices that promote natural bone ingrowth achieve a more rapid and stable arthrodesis. The device depicted in the Michelson patent is representative of this type of hollow implant which is typically filled with autologous bone prior to insertion into the intradiscal space. This implant includes a plurality of circular apertures which communicate with the hollow interior of the implant, thereby providing a path for tissue growth between the vertebral end plates and the bone or bone substitute within the implant. In preparing the intradiscal space, the end plates are preferably reduced to bleeding bone to facilitate this tissue ingrowth. During fusion, the metal structure provided by the Michelson implant helps maintain the patency and stability of the motion segment to be fused. In addition, once arthrodesis occurs, the implant itself serves as a sort of anchor for the solid bony mass.
Another interbody fusion device that is designed to permit bone ingrowth is shown in FIG. 1. This device is described and claimed in co-pending parent application Ser. No. 08/411, 017, filed on Mar. 27, 1995, which disclosure is incorporated herein by reference. In one embodiment, this invention contemplates a hollow threaded interbody fusion device 10 configured to restore the normal angular relation between adjacent vertebrae. In particular, the device 10 as shown in FIG. 1 includes an elongated body 11, tapered along substantially its entire length, defining a hollow interior 15 and having a largest outer diameter at the anterior end 12 of the device to receive the bone growth material. The body 11 includes an outer surface 16 with opposite tapered cylindrical portions and a pair of opposite flat tapered side surfaces 22 between the cylindrical portions. Thus, at an end view, the fusion device gives the appearance of a cylindrical body in which the sides of the body have been truncated along a chord of the body""s diameter.
The cylindrical portions include threads 18 for controlled insertion and engagement into the end plates of the adjacent vertebrae. A started thread 19 is provided at the posterior end 13 of the device 10 to facilitate engagement within a prepared bore. The outer surface of this fusion device is tapered along its length at an angle corresponding, in one embodiment, to the normal lordotic angle of the lower lumbar vertebrae. The outer surface is also provided with a number of vascularization openings 24, 25 defined in the flat side surfaces, and a pair of opposite elongated bone ingrowth slots 27 defined in the cylindrical portions.
Various surgical methods have been devised for the implantation of fusion devices into a subject disc space. A patent to Dr. Gary Michelson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,437, discloses one such technique and the associated instruments. As described in more detail in that patent, the surgical technique involved the use of a hollow sleeve having teeth at one end that are driven into the adjacent vertebrae. These teeth and the sleeve maintain the disc space height during the subsequent steps of the procedure. In accordance with one aspect of the invention in the xe2x80x98437 patent, a drill is passed through the hollow sleeve to remove the disc and bone material to produce a prepared bore for the fusion device. The drill is then removed from the sleeve and the fusion device is positioned within the disc space using an insertion tool.
In another aspect of the procedure and instruments disclosed in the xe2x80x98437 patent, a long distractor is provided having penetrating portions that urge the vertebral bodies apart to facilitate the introduction of the necessary instruments. The long distractor can act as a guide for drilling and reaming tools concentrically advanced over the outside of the distractor to prepare the site for the fusion device.
While the Michelson technique represents a significant advance over prior surgical procedures for the preparation and insertion of fusion devices, the need for improvement remains. In particular, procedures and instruments that preserve the integrity of the surgical site are desirable. The present invention is directed to this need in the field.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a novel fusion device is provided that integrates a pair of bone screws. The fusion device can be a hollow substantially cylindrical body, such as the device shown in FIG. 1. In this aspect, the device includes a pair of screw bores formed in an end face of the body. The bores are arranged so that bone screws extending through the bores will be driven into the endplates of the adjacent vertebrae. In certain features, the heads of the bone screws are recessed within the body and held in place by a connon locking screw. The screws help prevent retrograde expulsion or rotation of the fusion device, or a spacer, from the disc space.
The present invention also contemplates another approach to preventing rotation and/or dislodgment of fusion devices placed bilaterally in the disc space. In one embodiment, a transverse connector plate is engaged by locking screws to the end walls of the bilateral fusion devices. In one feature, the end walls defme central recesses and transverse grooves to receive the connector plate. In another embodiment, the connector plate can include screw bores to receive bone screws driven into the vertebrae at a location in between the fusion devices.
In another aspect of the invention, a method is provided for preparing a subject disc space for implantation of a fusion device or implant between adjacent vertebrae. In this technique, a laparoscope is provided that includes an outer sleeve with opposite extensions at one end of the outer sleeve and a laparoscopic port engaged at the outer end of the outer sleeve, the laparoscopic port having a number of seals, with the opposite extensions configured to maintain distraction of the adjacent vertebrae.
The preferred technique comprises the steps of making an incision in the skin of the patient aligned with the subject disc space, retracting tissue beneath the incision to expose the disc annulus; and piercing the disc annulus to create an opening. The outer sleeve of the laparoscope is advanced through the incision, leaving the port outside the skin of the patient while inserting the opposite extensions into the disc space with the outer sleeve contacting the disc annulus. The laparoscope, and particularly, the outer sleeve, creates a protected working channel between the disc space and the laparoscopic port outside the patient.
In a further step of the preferred inventive technique, a reamer is operated through the number of seals and the outer sleeve of the laparoscope to create a prepared bore in the disc material and the adjacent vertebrae for implantation of a device into the bore.
In a most preferred embodiment of the surgical technique, the technique comprises the steps of percutaneously exposing the annulus of the disc in the subject disc space through an incision in the skin of the patient and piercing the disc annulus to create an opening. A distractor can then be inserted through the incision and through the opening into the disc space to distract the vertebrae adjacent the subject disc space. The laparoscope outer sleeve is then introduced through the incision and over the distractor, leaving the port outside the skin of the patient while inserting the opposite extensions through the opening into the disc space to create the protected working channel between the port and the distractor tip.
In subsequent steps, the distractor is removed and a reamer is advanced through the number of seals of the laparoscope and through the outer sleeve into the disc space to ream the disc space and adjacent vertebrae to create a prepared bore for the fusion implant. After the reamer is removed from the laparoscope, the fusion implant can be advanced through the number of seals and through the outer sleeve into the prepared bore. With the fusion implant in position, the laparoscope can be withdrawn from the patient.
In one aspect of the invention, a switching sleeve is placed within the outer sleeve of the laparoscope with an end of the switching sleeve projecting beyond the opposite fingers of the outer sleeve, the end of the switching sleeve being tapered to minimize trauma to tissue adjacent the subject disc space as the outer sleeve adjacent into the patient with the switching sleeve projecting beyond the opposite extensions of the outer sleeve.
In a further embodiment, the laparoscopic method is used for bilateral placement of two fusion devices into a subject disc space. In addition to the steps previously described, this embodiment of the surgical technique includes unseating the outer sleeve of the laparoscope from the first opening in the disc annulus by withdrawing the laparoscope until the opposite extensions of the outer sleeve are outside the disc annulus. With the switching sleeve in position within the outer sleeve, the laparoscope is moved to the second opening in the disc space without removing the laparoscope from the patient. The steps for preparing the bore to receive a fusion implant can be repeated. In one specific embodiment, these steps are conducted at the second opening with the distractor remaining within the first opening. After a fusion implant is advanced through the number of seals and through the outer sleeve into the second prepared bores the laparoscope can then be returned to the first opening for insertion of another fusion implant. During this step, the fusion implant contained within the second prepared bore maintains distraction of the disc space.
As an adjunct to this inventive technique, a distraction device is provided in one aspect of the invention. The distraction device can include an elongated stem sized for insertion along the A-P midline of the intervertebral disc space. Preferably, opposite surfaces of the device include a number of ridges that operate as bone engaging surfaces to resist expulsion of the device. In one important feature, the stem of the distraction device includes a bore to receive a spike projecting from a tubular body, such as the outer sleeve discussed above. With this feature, the distraction device acts not only as a midline distractor, but also as a centering guide to locate the tubular body through which subsequent surgical procedures can be performed.
In a further feature, the distraction device can include a flange projecting from the stem. The flange has a bone contacting that transmits to the vertebra a force applied to the distraction device (preferably by a manual tool). This flange can be used to reduce a high grade spondylolisthesis condition as the distraction device is driven into the disc space.
One object of the present invention is to provide surgical technique and instruments that permit the preparation of a disc space for insertion of a fusion implant under a sealed condition. A further object of the invention is to implement laparoscopic techniques to implant fusion devices.
With respect to fusion devices, one object is to enhance the stability of the device in situ while reducing the risk of expulsion of the device. Yet another object is to provide means for readily reducing a spondylolisthesis condition from a laparoscopic approach.
One benefit of the present invention is that all of the steps necessary to prepare a disc space and to implant a fusion device can be conducted in a protected environment. In addition, the inventive techniques and instruments allow minimal intrusion into the patient, which minimized the risks normally associated with spinal surgery.
Other objects and benefits can be discerned from the following written description and accompanying figures.